fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Hisumi
Makoto Hisumi (マコト ヒサミ hisami makoto'):' Is the Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit following after Samarra Inari. He is the most skillful solider of the Rune Knights he is also the most trusted knight under the Magic Council. Although he is not a skillful wizard, he is a highly skilled knight who can challenge powerful wizards with skill alone earning him the title of Blood Knight Hisumi. He was inspired to join the Rune Knights after his village was destroyed by a horrible fire and was rescued by the heroic actions of the Rune Knights led by his predecessor Samarra the previous Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit before him. Appearance Makoto is a tall, muscular man with long grey hair tied in a pony tail and a long strain of hair hanging over on the left side of face. He almost appears as an elderly man with green eyes. He is always seen wearing his red knight armor on with white outlining and a white cape. His armor includes should pads and red cloths attached to his waist with a white colored Magic Council emblem on it. He is always seen with it on and never takes it off. He always carries around his shield with his sword sheathed in the shield. Personality Makoto is a rather calm individual. He would patiently wait before making any rash decisions and inspect the situation before making any accusations. He takes his job seriously and does everything by the book and arrest those who are held accountable for criminal actions and has a firm hand that they are held responsible for their actions, however he possesses a strong sense of justice and morality for he is willing to do whatever is right even If it means breaking the rules of the council and disobeying orders. He is a kind and friendly man who speaks with grace and eloquence to others. He shows respect to everyone, regardless if their criminals or not for he is willing to hear whatever it is the victims or even the accuser are willing to say before he cast his judgement upon them and willing to let the criminals state their final good byes before taking them into custody. He has a deep loyalty towards the Magic Council and would follow their orders when given thought sometimes he willing to take things into his own hands and take full responsibility for his actions, however his loyalty continues to remain with the council and believe it to be absolute that no forces should stand against it. He has extreme care towards his comrades and worries for their safety, this allows him to come up with strategies that could hopefully result in minimal to zero casualties Makoto is a valiant leader who knows to be firm and commanding when it is time to get down to business. He holds great respect for his superiors and always addresses to them in a polite manor. He is a proud and honorable knight who takes great pride in himself and his men. He has a deep desire to protect others and is willingly to give his own life in order to protect them by putting himself in the line of fire instead, a feet many people greatly admire about him. Makoto has grown a liking towards the Warrior Angel Guild and their reckless behavior do to them finding and taking out hardcore criminals and dark wizards so easily and by accidental that the Rune Knights could hardly track down and couldn't win without suffering casualties. He also finds humor towards their insane and comical behaviors that he would go so far as to refer to them as a funny little guild, however despite his liking towards the guild Makoto will follow his orders and arrest members of the guild if he were ever ordered to do so by the councilmen even though he wishes not to. History When Makoto was a child he was from a small and peaceful village until one day the village was caught in a terrible fire that almost burned down the entire village and everyone in it. Makoto's home was one of the of the buildings that was consumed by fire which ultimately caused the building to collapse. The collapsed build killed his parents and practically buried him alive in burning rubble. All was lost in this doomed village until the Rune Knights arrived and work diligently to maintain and control the fire while desperately saving the lives of the citizens. They managed to find Makoto and pulled him out of the rubble in time and escorted him safely out of the village. Within time the fire was finally in control, however the village was completely destroyed. Despite that thanks to the efforts of the Rune Knights led by Samarra Inari the Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit at the time, the citizens emerged from this tragedy with minimal casualties. After seeing the Rune Knights risk their life to save them, Makoto came to admire them and was inspired to join the Rune Knights in the future. This made him work extra hard in order to become strong. Magic and Ability [[Nullification Magic|'Nullification Magic']]:''' Through the use of his shield, Makoto is capable of neutralizing any magical abilities that are to come into contact with his shield. Although the shield may neutralize magic attacks that come into contact with the shield, the magic isn't entirely neutralized as it may sometimes slip past it and target the area around him mainly behind or below him depending on the direction the opponent attacks. Makoto is able to neutralize nearly any magic attack regardless of their power. '''Immense Strength: Makoto possesses outstanding physical strength. Capable of swinging his sword with so much force behind it that it is able to slice through steel with such power. Having to carry such heavy armor on him everyday and be out in the battlefield gives Makoto the chance to build up his strength. With his strength he is able to knock his opponent around even without the use of his shield and sword and knock his opponents through solid stone and into buildings. With the use of his shield when Makoto attacks someone with his shield it packs as much of a punch as any other powerful punches. Immense Reflexes: Makoto possesses incredible reflexes. He is able to qucikly dodge, block and evade several attacks coming at him before anyone can realize and quickly counter with his sword with swift slash attacks in a brief moment. He is able to swiftly block quick and fast attacks with his shield and quickly counter while he has the chance with his sword. He is also able to evade a blast aimed straight at him from a close distance without even looking. Immense Endurance: Makoto possesses a vast amount of physical endurance. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of his shield and sword, Makoto has proven himself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He is able to clash with other wizards with powerful blows and kicks with tremendous force with his immense strength capable of knocking his opponents through walls and stone. He is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with his swordsmanship while in the midst of battle by using his shield to bash against his opponents with great force and using the hilt of his sword. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Makoto possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordplay which enables him to effectively utilize his shield and sword in a very unique way allowing him to attack in collaboration with both his shield and sword by attacking with his sword and defending with his shield and he keeps his opponents on their feet by using other means to attack such as bashing them with his shield or using the hilt of his sword to deflect an attack to leave an open chance to attack showing his mastery of the two variations of sword-fighting. He uses misdirection in his attacks, and even though doing sometimes allows for holes in his defenses, he can make up for it with surprise attacks. His mastery of this skill is great enough for the Magic Council to promote as Head of the Custody Enforcement despite him not being a genuine wizard. Keen Intellect: Makoto is well informed with the law of the magical world and has memorized every bit of it. He is very observant to his environment Weapons 13.2 Makoto's Sword.jpg|Makoto's Sword 13.3 Anti-Magic Shield.png|Makoto's Magical Shield Sword: Makoto wields a long bladed sword with a silver colored, holy cross shaped guard with both ends on the sides split apart with a red cross in the middle of the entire guard. The handle is black grip with two silver ends on both the top and bottom of the grip. The blade of the sword is a clear silver colored thats been polished expertly to the point where its possible to see the persons own reflection. Magic Shield: Along with his sword Makoto wields a white, kite shield almost the shape of a cross with a Magic Council emblem imprinted in the center of the shield. On the back of the is two arm bands for Makoto to fit his arm in to wield the shield and a sword shaped gap on the top of the shield for the sword to fit in that acts as its sheath to put in and carry it around with the shield. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Knight Category:Sword User Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Magic Council Military Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User